The Outsiders
by kireiscorner
Summary: A quick little story about a chance meeting between a lonely princess and a couple of mischievous kids... (T for minor swearing)


_**A small oneshot for an ask I got on the talisto blog; more of a general fic. I didn't want to put any romance in it.**_

* * *

Running away was not being cowardly. Running away was being free. Free from her classes and free from judgement. Free from the jeers of others and free from the overwhelming shadow of her beloved sister. Talia loved the way her instructor's shouts of her name slowly faded as she ran farther and farther away from the school tower. She felt bad because Lady Anaya was the sweetest teacher, but she was the only one. Most instructors only treated her kindly because she was the princess.

They were harsh on her and expected perfection. She was expected to lead a kingdom of people who saw her as an unexpected and cursed freak.

So what if she talked to ghosts. At least they cared to listen to her. Well...as far as she knew. She couldn't really communicate with them yet, but she could learn! She only knew of one spirit that guided her since as long as she could remember, but she could only rely on nods and handshakes; occasional gestures. Talia didn't really mind though; she didn't have any friends to begin with…

It was fine. She didn't need friends. At least, that was what the council decided. Everyone always said her main focus should be her training because of Gramorr. Gramorr could kiss the blacker side of her-

"Oof!"

Talia winced as her body collided with another. Groaning, she rubbed at her forehead, "Hey! Watch where you're-"

"Ahhh! It's the ghost princess!"

Talia flinched as the young boy in front of her scrambled to his feet. He was about her ages, with rich, burgundy locks that cascaded around his face and shortened at the back. A black and green head piece hooked from the shell of his ear to wrap around have his head. He wore non traditional clothing, in hues of black and grey, and a blinding green. For a moment, she found herself shaken by his eyes, wide and a bright jade with a near reptilian likeness.

"Ugh! You dumb dumb! We don't have time for this! The Council will be coming out any moment!" A girl ran back to them with a heavy satchel on her back. She looked similar to the boy, but her eyes were an oceanic blue and decorated with thick, long lashes. Her bangs were pushed back and her hair only met her chin. A black and red butterfly barrette sat in her hair and she wore a dress or red and white with silver trims. She pulled her companion to his feet as they argued, and Talia began to recognize them.

She was certain they were suppose to be in her class, and were originally, but now received home schooling from their mother, Lady Ophelia. So these were the twins everyone seemed to talk about at school. The delinquent children.

"Come on, we'll miss our chance because you're being too slow, Mephisto!" The young girl whined, glaring at her brother.

"It's not my fault, Praxina! Spookalia's the one who stomped all over me!" The boy pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Glaring, she stood up, "My name _isn't_ 'Spookalia'! Its Talia, Princess of-"

"Blah, blah, boring talk! Boring talk that's no fun!" Mephisto covered his ears, mocking her as Praxina snickered.

"Look, _princess_ , as much as we'd love to stay and chat we have a...uh...mission to take care of," Praxina grinned innocently, grabbing her brother by his cape and running off, "so don't wait up!"

"H-hey!"

Talia frowned before looking down at her feet. They didn't even give her the time of day. Sighing, she began to head towards the library. Lady Ophelia always made sure she had a special pile of books set aside for her. Somehow, she and her mother, Queen Tzipporah, were friends, despite Ophelia being an outsider. She helped run the royal library while her husband guarded the Temple of Shikana, where they kept all sacred scrolls and ancient knowledge. It was thanks to them she was learning complex spells. Lady Ophelia said her powers were a gift. She wasn't surprised that the twins were rule breakers like their parents, however, she was certain they did not harness their kind and generous nature. How dare they call her that! Lady Ophelia was so honest and loving and smart. Lord Damien was funny and sly.

Their kids are stupid meanie faces.

You know what, they should know that the twins are being so rude to her. She'd tell them that they were...well, what were they doing? She needed something to justify her tattling. Crying to Lady Ophelia about a nickname all the kids used wasn't enough to get back at them just yet.

Smirking, Talia turned on her heels and ran after the violet haired troublemakers. If she caught them in the act, and stopped them, not only would she be a hero, she'd be able to prove they were jerks to her much more easily.

"I can't believe you popped them all!"

"I told you it was that sparkly girl's fault! Stop blaming me!"

"I blame you _and_ Princess Talia!"

Talia paused as she ran passed the twins standing over the railing of the balcony. She slowly took a couple steps back before hiding behind a potted fern. So they did know her name. She was certain they acted as if she was a nuisance before, so why did Praxina say it with such a respectful tone.

"That's not fair! You fly too fast! I was just trying to catch up!" Mephisto sniffed, his voice cracking as he defended himself, "Now I can't have any fun with you, sis..."

Praxina went wide eyed, "Hey! Don't cry! We still have my bag, we'll just split it! I still have all mine!"

"All of what?" Talia stood, planting her fists on her hips and giving them a stern glare. Flinching, both twins turned to look at her from over her shoulder. Mephisto's expression was one of genuine shock and he even seemed a bit nervous. Praxina scowled, glaring at her.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Praxina stood, crossing her arms.

"What are you two planning to do?!" Talia demanded, glaring back at the small Zaterran.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Praxina smirked smugly as Mephisto looked over the railing.

"Ah! Prax! They're coming out soon!"

Praxina looked over her shoulder before grinning mischievously at the princess, "We're just showing the beloved Xerin Council how much we value their work. It's not a job for a loyal, wannabe ghost freak like you. Why don't you run back to class like a good little princess and leave us alone."

"I'm not going back!" Talia snapped, making the twins flinch, "I'm way beyond their lessons and all they do is make fun of me. Who cares about going back."

"Tragic." Praxina shrugged, walking towards her brother and grabbing a balloon full of an oozing pink oil.

Mephisto grinned as he grabbed one, chuckling, "Aw man, this is gonna be great!"

"Ew!" Talia covered her nose as the aroma hit her. It was sours and sweet, yet musky and rank, like spoiled Daenihog meat, "What _is_ that?"

"This is Fieridalan flem. It's what they spit up once they've devoured their victim!" Mephisto held the balloon out to her and she gagged.

"Ugh! That's even worse knowing what it is! And you touched that?!" Talia pushed it away as he laughed. Zaterrans were infamous for their rare beasts, with the Fieridalan being a signature, large, scaly creature that they rode into battle.

"Yyyyup. Pretty cool, huh?" Mephisto grinned, walking over to the railing.

"But what does that have to do with the...Oh no. This was bad. Really bad. Even she didn't mess with the council! They were the respected leaders of their society! Even her mother listened to their word!

"Hey! Wait! Don't!" Talia rushed at them as the twins began to throw down balloons. The stone-faced members of the Royal Council, in their pristine white and blues, were walking through the corridor and heading home from a tedious meeting. Talia winced as she heard their cries, leaning over the railing in horror. She gasped as she recognized them all, drenched in the awful goop. One even threw up.

"Oh no…"

"HEY!"

One by one they began to look up at the balcony. Praxina and Mephisto quickly ducked to hide.

"Don't just stand there!" Praxina's eyes widened as she tugged at Talia's skirt.

"Yeah! Hide!" Mephisto whispered in a panic.

"Is that…"

"Yeah! That's the princess up there!"

"W-wait…" Talia's golden eyes widened with realization of the events unfolding. They couldn't possibly believe she would do this..

"PRINCESS TAAALIAAAA!"

Or maybe they could.

"YOU POMPOUS, SPOILED CHILD!"

"Oh god, what is this *gag* Oh...oh...god…"

"YOU WAIT UNTIL YOUR MOTHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Talia gulped, shaking. They didn't even give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I knew it! That girl was a troublemaker from the start!"

"Where's Izira when you need her? Someone needs to control that child!"

"She's got too much freedom! She's just like her father!"

Her fist clenched. Praxina and Mephisto peered up at her with surprise. Talia didn't care that her magic was starting to run rampant. The council was not the biggest fan of King Damien's methods. She could feel their wide eyes on her. The Council had just insulted the king and his youngest daughter, which he adored. They didn't realize that even Xerins could dislike Xerins.

"Whoa...and I thought they hated us! They really don't like you!" Mephisto gaped, brows furrowing as the crowds' complaints continued.

"Mephisto!" Praxina frowned, but she seemed just as annoyed, "They're so full of themselves. Sounds like they need another oozing!"

Talia seemed surprised by their change. They were...on her side? Just a moment ago they completely dismissed her. Was it possible that it was because they're outsiders too? Did people see them as the weak link as well? Were they...sympathizing with her? It felt so...foreign to relate to someone.

"But we don't have anymore! All my bags busted!" Mephisto pointed at his satchel, dripping and heavy with the slime.

Talia's eyes widened as the insults and threats became more personal. In an instant, her eyes darkened and her jaw locked. Turning swiftly, she quickly snatched up the bag, dragging it over.

"Hey! What are you-" Mephisto gave her a puzzled raise of his brow.

"I think I know." Praxina grinned as Mephisto caught on, giggling, "I mean, they already think you did it anyways."

Talia smirked, tossing the contents of the bag over the balcony. The screams of the council was pleasure to her ears. She grinned wickedly as some members had to spit out the pink gunk. With a satisfied smile, she dusted off her hands as the twins laughed their asses off. The council quickly identified them, but they were enjoying the scene too much to take them seriously.

"Haha! They look like a bunch of melting bongorfs!" Praxina pointed, making Talia giggle into her hands.

"Not bad, Princess! I mean, for a goody goody." Mephisto chuckled, struggling to catch his breath.

"HEY!"

The three of them froze as the castle guards began to head her way.

"Aw man! Not those guys again!" Mephisto whimpered, backing away slowly.

"Run!" Praxina screamed as she took off, with Mephisto and Talia not far behind them. Spinning on her heels, the blue haired princess used her magic to crystalize the floor. The soldiers began to slip and fall over each other, making Talia laugh. The twins erupted with laughter, enjoying the chase as it continued. They'd be caught soon. They'd get into trouble and per usual, she'd be kept from ever seeing the twins again. She couldn't say she'd miss them, but she'd remember them. She'd remember the time they were just a bunch of kids playing a prank. She'd never forget the Council's face, or how good it felt to teach them a lesson for a change.

As the wind blew in her hair and they rounded a corner, their giggles drew the attention of other civilians. They murmured amongst themselves about the unusual trio, but found themselves amused all the same. Her smile brightened as the world became a blur.

She felt so free.

* * *

 **R &R!**

 **\- kireiscorner**


End file.
